<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《夏秋》第四章 by limudan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773154">《夏秋》第四章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan'>limudan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BL - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limudan/pseuds/limudan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《夏秋》第四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小邱曲着细长的腿蜷在副驾驶位，举起小乌龟尾巴上的细线晃悠转圈看不够似的。</p><p>贺澜安没急着点火，侧着头看着小孩幼稚又可爱的举动。</p><p>“这么喜欢？”喜欢到被他接住抱下来后都要撞门回去拿。</p><p>“嗯哼。”小孩一脸满足，指尖一下下捏着柔软的毛绒玩具，“第一次收到礼物，喜欢。”</p><p>笑得狡黠补充道：“也喜欢送礼物的人。”</p><p>贺澜安不自在地转过头，手慌乱地按上喇叭，刺耳的鸣笛声吓跑路边水沟里悉悉索索的老鼠。</p><p>小孩扬扬下巴，像只宠物店里被客人挑中带回圈养的小奶猫。</p><p>“不走吗？”</p><p>贺澜安有点犹豫：“……你不跟她说一声？”</p><p>刚才没抓住男孩，看着他跑出隔壁然后使劲朝自己房门撞去，贺澜安刚拉住他的胳膊，门就从里边被打开了。女人的头发乱成一团，脖子、锁骨上都是青红的咬痕，红得刺眼的口红晕开到嘴唇四周，吊带裙的一边都滑到了肩膀下。</p><p>她皱着眉一脸不耐烦：“你赶着上坟呢？”</p><p>他没理会，直接从邱丽撑门的手下弯腰进去走到床边。被堵在的贺澜安轻松越过女人的头顶看清里面的状况，一个中年男人扯着被角拉到胸前，一脸尴尬又紧张地看着男孩：“你们……”</p><p>小邱推开他打断道：“滚开。”嫌恶地扯过自己的枕头，大力拍了几下上面沾着的头发，枯燥发黄像杂草一样，是邱丽两年前跟对门搬来的理发小哥搞了一炮换来。</p><p>这个女人永远都是这样，用身体去换所有想要的东西，拿自己作筹码，一遍又一遍地兑成红色票子。</p><p>他拉开枕套拉链，把里面发黄的劣质棉花掏出来，盖了一脸还在怔愣的男人，手伸进去拿出小玩具后才转身拉着贺澜安准备离开。</p><p>被自己儿子全程无视，邱丽光着脚就往他屁股踢，贺澜安眼疾手快地把人抱住迅速侧身，女人脚底的灰在深蓝色西装上拓出形状。</p><p>邱丽更气：“你他妈翅膀硬了是吧？给我滚过来！”</p><p>男孩埋在宽阔的胸膛前蹭了蹭，浅浅吸了口他身上的香味才撇过半边脸懒懒回道：“邱丽，我滚了，以后你可以随便带男人回屋搞了，也不用费心把我锁窗台上了。”</p><p>她气极得五官扭曲：“好啊……有多远滚多远！怪物。”</p><p>贺澜安听着面前女人扬起食指不停飞沫，骂出来的话就跟她嘴上的口红一样含血刺人，所以他从听见“怪物”两个字时就捂住了小孩的耳朵。</p><p>怎么会是怪物呢，明明只是个乖到不行的可怜小孩。</p><p>小邱藏在男人的怀里一直没探头，任由邱丽叉着腰撒泼，他还颇有闲心地伸手去解贺澜安的衬衣扣子，男人还给他捂着耳朵，分不出手来阻止他。小孩便更加得寸进尺，邱丽骂他不要脸、婊子时他就贴近贺澜安的胸前，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐男人乳首的位置，感受到耳侧的手力度加大时嘴角不禁勾起，然后拿小虎牙坏坏地磨硬挺的乳尖。</p><p>等到女人口水都骂干了稍微停歇时，贺澜安的胸前已经被洇湿了一小块暗渍。小邱看着这处颜色满意地笑笑，扭头把贺澜安的手甩下，笑出了邱丽从没见过的艳色。</p><p>“你说的都对，说完了吧，说完那我滚了。”贴心地扯了下贺澜安的西装衣襟遮住自己刚才的杰作，走了几步突然想起什么又转头对邱丽笑道：“哦对了，你如果死了我会记得给你上坟的。”</p><p>贺澜安看不透这个小孩心里到底在想什么，明明外表看起来透明纯粹，但一眼望去就像海一样看不到尽头也探不到深底。</p><p>他叹口气：“走吧。安全带。”</p><p>男孩没动，贺澜安以为他还没学会，探身去贴近他准备拉过带子，还没抓进伸缩带就被软座里的小孩紧紧抱住，心跳从薄薄的体桖传来，咚咚地敲击他的耳膜。</p><p>小孩好像很不爱穿裤子，这次又是一件宽松过长的短袖衫，不过白内裤变成了浅蓝色，曲腿抱住膝盖时他都不敢拿正眼看男孩，因为打眼的圆丘鼓鼓得弯出弧线。</p><p>贺澜安喉结滑动一下：“……怎么了。”</p><p>小孩温热的鼻息喷洒在他的耳廓，车里没有灯，可红得滴血的耳垂依然醒目。小邱伸出一只脚缓缓向旁边探去，足尖圆润的脚趾轻轻踩在贺澜安的西装裤上，上下滑动摩挲着衣料。</p><p>“你要带我去哪？”他用脚心抵住男人渐渐发硬的地方。</p><p>贺澜安半勃的性器在内裤里被勒得发疼。</p><p>“去…先去酒店好吗？在那里开个房间住着，等我帮你安排好就去接你。”</p><p>男孩好似不满一样，脚用了点力按压他鼓起的欲望：“然后呢，就不管我了？”</p><p>“不会的……”性器已经完全勃起，涨红的龟头被一下下按压揉搓，贺澜安的呼吸变得有点急促，“小邱…我会资助你后续的上学、生活还有工作……”</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>男孩想也没想拒绝了，用修剪平滑的趾甲轮廓往勒出的硕大蘑菇头上搔刮，夏季的西裤没有那么厚，冰凉的材质和滚烫的脚心让贺澜安低低地喘出一声。</p><p>男孩咬了口他的脖子：“我说了，你带我走我就要一直跟着你。所以大叔，你不能把我丢下。你给我想要的，我也给你想要的，这样不好吗？”</p><p>贺澜安握着安全带的手迟疑了一瞬，然后慢慢滑下抚在少年单薄的背脊上，哄孩子似的轻拍几下，最后捏了把内裤包着的软肉，低声哑道。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>凌晨之后的环城高速几乎没有车辆，他像个二十出头的毛头小伙儿一样在空旷的道路上飙车，还带着副座刚把的妹把油门加到引擎轰鸣，心里那股劲确实是久违的紧张畅快。</p><p>贺澜安带着人开到了三环一座别墅内，这是他名下的财产，也是他一个月里有十五天都会来过夜的房子。其实他还有好几处房产，更近的更大的都可以用来藏小邱，但是他偏爱这一处，便私心地把这份偏爱又偏给了这个小孩。</p><p>进卧室后小邱哼着歌便进了浴室，还颇有情趣地问贺澜安要不要一起洗，男人正经地摇头拒绝，却坐在床上等待时眼神又不住地往磨砂门上瞟。</p><p>当初设计师怎么没做个半开放浴室出来呢。</p><p>磨砂质地模糊了内里的曲线，哗哗水声也被门墙隔去大半，但剩下一点水花仿佛溅在他的耳根上，烫红了耳廓烫硬了肉棒。</p><p>“你洗吗？”小邱围着浴巾走出来，水珠顺着小腿滑向踝骨，生生地挂在伶仃突出的骨头上，让贺澜安莫名口渴想要给他舔去。</p><p>他把找到的新睡衣递给小孩就匆匆进了浴室，热气氤氲让他更加胸闷，整个浴室弥漫着沐浴露的香味，鼠尾草淡淡的香气里好像又混入些其他味道，奶香又纯澈。一想到床上的小孩用了和自己一样的沐浴露，贺澜安就不自觉笑起来。</p><p>半裹着浴巾出来时发梢都还在滴水，胸前的肌肉鼓起，整副躯体张扬着雄性荷尔蒙，都是在健身房里花了时间和精力练出来的漂亮线条。</p><p>抬眼看向大床时才看见小孩没穿他给的睡衣，而是从衣柜里翻出了一件他的白衬衫套在身上，解开了一半的纽扣露出大片胸膛，在顶灯下白得莹莹发光，纤细的腿交叠翘起。</p><p>过长的袖子遮住了他的手背，只露出莹白的指尖轻扣床单，被热水浸泡后的脸颊泛着诱人的粉。</p><p>“贺叔叔，过来。”</p><p>贺澜安目光一直紧盯着他，痴了一样跨上床吻住靠在床头的小孩，本就不太多的技巧更是被脑热甩在一旁，只顾着舔咬嫩红的嘴唇。小邱也没好到哪儿去，看过无数真人实践也没亲身上过阵，被贺澜安掐住下巴才知道张嘴。</p><p>舌头被另一只大舌挑逗缠绕，啧啧水声让室内一片淫靡，敏感的黏膜被尽心照顾，小孩嘴角边流出来不及咽下的津液，嘴里的空气被全部夺去，只能靠身上的男人施舍。</p><p>贺澜安顺着脖子向下，一路种下无数粉色星点，为白玉一样的躯体上缀点红梅，扯开衬衫用舌头把突起的小奶头裹住，男孩咬着指节挺起胸脯把突起的小粒往他嘴里送。</p><p>“…嗯唔……叔叔，咬…啊…”</p><p>贺澜安一只手就能把他的小乳握住，掌心捏起有点鼓鼓的奶包揉搓，白嫩的乳肉在他手下变形。</p><p>“小邱这儿，怎么像个小女孩儿一样……嗯？”一手大力揉着月季花苞一样的小奶包，一边埋头狠狠地吸舔涨起的奶头，舌尖顶着闭起的奶孔一下下点。</p><p>男孩扭过头笑了一下，眼里泛着水雾汽，翘起的淡粉眼尾此刻已经挂了点泪。他捏着贺澜安的后颈让人抬起头，埋头看了眼印着一圈牙印的乳晕笑了一下。</p><p>“大叔，我还有一个地方也和小女孩儿一样……你要不要看？”</p><p>他拉着贺澜安的手向衬衫下摆摸去，往后躺下点张开了紧闭的腿，没穿内裤的下体完全暴露在贺澜安的眼前——</p><p>略显小巧的阴茎白嫩干净，正精神地挺立着，前端马眼处还渗出点透明的黏液，可是后方的小囊袋后不是一条平坦封闭的线，而是裂开的小肉缝。</p><p>粉嫩的阴唇外张着，只有几根稀疏浅淡的毛发，突起的小蒂在贺澜安热到发烫的目光下兴奋地颤动一下，下穴在男人的视奸下又流出一股淫水沾湿白色的床单，整个肉花都泛着淫靡的水光。</p><p>小邱把腿分得更开，伸出指头掰开小粉穴轻轻地对着贺澜安喘息。</p><p>“和女人一样的小逼，叔叔喜欢吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>